Harry Potter and the Sword of Power
by Great Marauder1
Summary: Meet Harry Potter and his new friend?...take on the dark lord through their final years. Startling revelations, betrayals, thumping action and of course Harry/Hermione all the way...
1. The New Student

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi Guys! I am back. The beginnings for most of my stories look plain and probably boring. However, things get heated as the chapter's progress. This one has more Action/Adventure and probably less romance (nah, may be same) and of course a better plot than my last story - Harry Potter and Founders Prophecy. Hope you enjoy it. Please review....review....review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: New Student  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter is tensed. He was already late in reaching Kings cross for commencing his sixth year and here, his uncle's car has a flat tire to top it off. Harry groaned as uncle Vernon ordered him around in replacing the spare.  
  
"Come on boy. Do it fast. Do you want to miss the train?" asked uncle Vernon enjoying the torture being inflicted on poor Harry. Harry shook his head and started to work on it angrily. They were stranded in a street, not far away from their home. Infact, Harry wanted to run for a taxi, but his uncle wouldn't let him.  
  
Harry smiled inwardly as some girls who were passing goggled over him. Sure, he did change over the summer. He worked out a lot as well as shot up to six-foot height. His hair was unruly as ever to the annoyance of his aunt and his gorgeous eyes would make every girl swoon. But none of the girls who stare at him knows him that He is special.  
  
As in who can do magic....  
  
As in who attends Hogwarts....  
  
As in who kicked dark lord Voldermort's arse at the age of one....  
  
As in the boy-who-lived the killing curse....  
  
As in the boy who sadly lost his parents and has two wonderful friends....  
  
As in the boy who fell in love with his best friend....  
  
He quickly finished the replacement and got into the car.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, please drive faster. I am going to miss the train", pleaded Harry, only to be responded by a senseless humming from his elephant sized uncle and a laugh from his whale sized cousin. He sighed in frustration. He knows that his uncle wouldn't care and would like to see him suffer, even if it meant missing the train to his school. He only prayed that the train would be delayed for some reason. But he very well knows that no matter what, the train will leave the station on time. Most of all, he didn't want to miss the ride with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione....the thought made Harry smile. How he adored her, how he dreamed of her, secretly of course. He felt surprised when she kissed his cheek at the end of fourth year. All through his fifth year, though he was busy being a prefect, seeker and a member of the Order of Phoenix, he couldn't stop observing about how beautiful she looked. He was ecstatic when she broke up with Viktor Krum. Though he felt miserable when Ron started dating Hermione, he was happy for them. Now during the holidays, Hermione wrote a letter to him that she broke up with Ron and that they were better off as friends, but without a reason. Ron wrote to his telling the same thing but didn't reveal the reason either. He felt sad about their sudden breakup but was relieved for they stayed as friends and started hoping about asking her this year.  
  
His trail of thoughts broke and he fell forward as the car stopped to a halt.  
  
"Get down boy", yelled uncle Vernon.  
  
"Come back walking if you miss the train", laughed Dudley as they drove away.  
  
Harry shook his head as he ran towards platform 9 ¾. Glancing at his watch he realized that there is only a minute left for the train to departure. He ran faster as he approached the portal and suddenly out of no where an old woman was in front of him, making him quickly change his direction and brake hard to avoid crashing into the guard. Harry quickly apologized for startling the old lady and walked forward under the angry stare of the guard. As soon as they were out of sight, he ran again. But he knew that he missed the train as the clock showed two past eleven.  
  
'How clumsy can I get? I almost hit an old woman and then I miss the train', sighed Harry.  
  
Being optimistic Harry verified the wall between the platforms, a bit hopefully. He sighed as he met hard wall. Now he doesn't have a choice but to either take the knight bus, which will take him a day to get to Hogwarts or....Harry smiled wide. He decided to ride his firebolt and cover himself with the invisibility cloak, so that no muggle can see him. He quickly made his way out of the station towards a secluded spot in the street to embark on a ride to school.  
  
* * *  
  
Earlier on the platform 9 3/4, Hermione found her way through the crowd towards an empty carriage at the end of the train. She merrily waved to a waiting Ron, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny as she approached them. She looked around to find her secret crush, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hi Hermione, Wow! You did change over summer", mused Ron.  
  
She really did change a lot compared to her fifth year. Her hair was more lustrous and her body grew....well, let's just say, more womanly.  
  
"Thanks, so did you Ron", smiled Hermione.  
  
"Where is Harry?" asked Hermione looking around.  
  
"No idea. Usually he would be here by now", shrugged Ron looking on the platform.  
  
"He would come. Let's hop in", said Parvati leading the rest inside.  
  
A few minutes passed and Hermione started to grow tense.  
  
"Why do you think he is not on the train yet Ron?" asked Hermione starting to get worried. Ron who was composed till then, started to get worried as well.  
  
"Do you think his uncle has locked him in the room?" asked Hermione, worry clearly showing in her face.  
  
"I don't know Hermione", said Ron thinking about it.  
  
"I guess we will have to speak with Dumbledore when we reach Hogwarts", said Ron as the train lurched forward.  
  
Though everyone was worried about Harry, they all decided it would be better for Dumbledore to handle the situation. But Hermione couldn't keep quite. She went and owled Dumbledore ahead in time.  
  
"Herm, stop worrying. You already informed Dumbledore, didn't you?" said Lavender placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
But she continued to look out of the window worriedly.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
  
Immediately Hermione's eyes gave way to running tears. Ron, Lavender and Ginny were startled. They closed on her and tried to console her.  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter?" asked Lavender rocking her.  
  
Hermione pulled out witches weekly and showed them the news.  
  
***Flash News  
  
Several death eaters attacked Salem institute of Witchcraft. Many muggleborns were either killed or went missing.  
  
***End Flash News  
  
"My cousin goes to Salem and she is missing. Now Harry missed the train. I am really worried", said Hermione controlling herself.  
  
"Herm, You know Harry. He might have just got delayed on the way. You already informed Dumbledore, right? Don't be surprised if we already find him waiting for us at Hogwarts", said Lavender trying to cheer her.  
  
Hermione smiled at her but couldn't stop worrying.  
  
"I guess someone here is worried about their crush", smiled Ginny wide making Hermione blush, but compose very quickly.  
  
"Oh grow up Ginny", hissed Hermione rather unconvincingly.  
  
Lavender and Ginny smiled at each other and started laughing at a clueless Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry looked around the alley and after making sure that no one is around, he first shrunk his luggage and put in his pocket. He was glad that no auror jumped on him for using magic outside Hogwarts. He was given permission during his fifth year after surviving a death eater attack.  
  
He quickly put the invisibility cloak over himself covering the firebolt as well. In a few seconds he was flying high over the clouds, racing towards north. Every few minutes, he would fly low to make sure he was following the track. Harry knew he left the train way back. At this speed he would reach Hogwarts in much less time than it would take by train.  
  
As expected, in a couple of hours Harry found the castle in the sight and sighed a relief. He knew no one could see him and could directly fly to Gryffindor tower, set his luggage and get back to Great hall and wait.  
  
Harry made sure he flew nowhere near the whomping willow, a valuable lesson learnt during his second year. As he flew towards the Gryffindor tower, he realized that none of the windows were open. Grunting he made his way through the main entrance, leaving the cloak on. Except for Dumbledore, he knew that no one could see him through his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry", a voice made Harry stop dead on tracks, as he was about to pass Great hall.  
  
'Think of the devil', huffed Harry as he turned around to see Dumbledore facing him.  
  
"Follow me", said Dumbledore without any emotions on his face. Harry sighed and followed him under his cloak towards the headmaster's office.  
  
"Chocolate frog", muttered Dumbledore making the gargoyle jump aside. Both walked inside the office and Dumbledore smiled as Harry removed his cloak.  
  
Dumbledore silently looked at him for a few seconds.  
  
"I am waiting", said Dumbledore expectantly.  
  
"Professor, It's not like what it seems. It's my uncle fault. We were coming to the station and the tire went flat. I had to change the tire and he intentionally delayed reaching the station. I ran but I couldn't make it. I didn't want to take the knight bus as it would take too much time", explained Harry very quickly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"I do not appreciate this Harry, only because you sensibly used the cloak from any prying eyes, I excuse you. I am glad that Ms. Granger sent me a message, explaining me your absence", said Dumbledore.  
  
'Geez! Hermione. Do you have to do that?' groaned Harry inwardly.  
  
"Please make sure you do not repeat such things again", said Dumbledore rather sternly.  
  
Harry nodded wondering why Dumbledore is so serious.  
  
'It's not like someone died', thought Harry sarcastically.  
  
But he was careful not to give in any expression as it might make him land in more troubles.  
  
"The password to Gryffindor tower is Peppermint. Have a good year", said Dumbledore from behind smiling.  
  
Harry smiled back and quickly made his way towards the tower.  
  
"Like father, like son", muttered Dumbledore chuckling softly.  
  
After entering his dorm, he quickly changed into Hogwarts robes and sat in the common room to wait till the train arrives.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Lavender stood up to change into their robes as the train approached the station when Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.  
  
"Well....well, let's see. Wait....where is Potty?" asked a surprised Malfoy.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy", yelled Ron already getting upset.  
  
"Why Weasley? Scared of being without Potter?" smirked Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy and leave us alone", said Hermione rather sternly.  
  
"Oh! Goody miss Granger is mad at me. Help me. I am scared", mocked Malfoy making Crabbe and Goyle laugh maniacally.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up and get out of here, before I make you" yelled Ginny furiously. Either her anger or something else made him glare at them and walk out.  
  
Everyone sighed and started getting ready. The train stopped at Hogsmeade and the four friends got down.  
  
"Hagrid", shouted Hermione and Ron making him turn around and smile wide.  
  
"Where is 'Arry?" asked Hagrid searching around.  
  
"He missed the train. Probably his uncle did it", said Ron before Hermione can nudge him.  
  
"I sent a message to Dumbledore before hand. He would have taken care of it", covered Hermione, reluctant to make a scene out there.  
  
"Oh! See you at the dinner", said a surprised Hagrid.  
  
"Ok, Bye" wished Hermione and Ron.  
  
Ron and Hermione then quickly got hold of a carriage along with Lavender.  
  
"I will catch up with you guys. You go on", yelled Ginny who got caught up with her own friends.  
  
The three nodded and got into a horseless carriage and set on. Soon the rest of the carriages were filled and as the station was emptied.  
  
"Ginny, 'elp me with these first years please", requested Hagrid as Ginny was the only known fifth year left in the station.  
  
Ginny nodded and led a scared first year group into a boat and comforted them.  
  
"Thanks Ginny", smiled Hagrid as he got into a boat and they set across the lake.  
  
Ginny hummed as she walked towards a horseless carriage and jumped in, only to find Draco Malfoy sitting in the carriage. Before she or he could jump out the doors shut and the carriage started towards the school.  
  
"Don't touch me Weasley. I hate it but I don't seem to have a choice but to travel with a pauper", sneered Malfoy making tears well up in her eyes.  
  
She stared into his eyes. For a moment she thought she saw concern, but was convinced of growing disgust in his eyes. She might be a girl but she is not meek.  
  
"Malfoy, I really feel disgusted to travel with you. I can't imagine my fame being tarnished for traveling with a death eaters son", retorted Ginny, making Malfoy furious.  
  
"Why you...." Spluttered an angry Malfoy searching for words.  
  
They both sat silent and absolutely angry at each other. After sometime slowly Ginny looked at him before quickly glancing away.  
  
'He is cute with that blonde hair. If not for being a bloody prat....' Sighed Ginny.  
  
Draco's thoughts were swirling on the same lines.  
  
'Her hair looks nice and she is kinda cute. I like her fiery attitude. Ughh....What am I thinking? Liking a Weasley? I would rather jump into the lake...or would I?' thought Malfoy and shook his head.  
  
Soon the carriage stopped making them jump out quickly. Wordlessly Ginny ran to find Ron, Hermione and Lavender.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione couldn't wait to see Harry. She actually hoped to travel with him in the train, but as she failed to, she couldn't wait to meet him. Besides, she desperately wanted to know why he missed the train and how he arrived to the school.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Hermione finding him sit at the Gryffindor table and waiting for the rest to come in.  
  
He smiled at them, stood up and hugged Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed at being hugged, but loved his feel.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, you look gorgeous", stared Harry making Hermione blush to the root.  
  
"You look great yourself", replied Hermione savoring the feel of Harry's muscles.  
  
"Harry, you did grow up", smiled Ron.  
  
"What happened mate?" asked Ron shaking his hand.  
  
Harry launched into explaining everything that happened to him.  
  
"Cool. You flew here all the way on your firebolt? I wish I could do it", said Ron patting Harry.  
  
"Way to go mate", shouted Seamus from behind.  
  
"Oh Ron, it could have been dangerous. He could have been found by muggles", hissed Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, How many times do I need to remind you that I have the Invisibility cloak", sighed Harry making Hermione search for words.  
  
But he is wrong and she wanted to point it out. But Harry had other ideas.  
  
"Hermione, did you send a message ahead of me to Dumbledore?" asked Harry knowingly.  
  
Hermione is now worried about Harry getting mad at her. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I.....I....Harry, it's not what you think it is..." spluttered Hermione making Harry and Ron laugh out loud.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione becoming red in her face.  
  
"Nothing Hermione, You should have seen your face...." Harry continued laughing holding Ron for support.  
  
A part of her is relieved that Harry is not mad at her. But another part is mad at him for mocking her.  
  
"Harry, I was only concerned about you and you don't even care about anything", hissed Hermione desperately.  
  
"Calm down Hermione. I am not mad at you. I actually appreciate your concern. Besides, I was only caught by Dumbledore, not by Snape", smiled Harry looking into her eyes.  
  
'Oh no, what's happening to me? I should not give up. Why am I not angry with him anymore?' puzzled Hermione.  
  
Breaking their thoughts, the first years rushed in with McGonagall. There was also another person with a cloak, hiding under a hood, walked behind McGonagall.  
  
After another new song by the hat, McGonagall started calling names and got all the students sorted into various houses. Dumbledore rose up making the whole great hall go silent.  
  
"This year we have a transfer student from Salem to join the sixth years", announced Dumbledore.  
  
As on cue, McGonagall announced the name "Robbins, Christopher" and the person removed the hood. The whole great hall took a good look at him. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at the boy and gasped. He had blue eyes and red hair. But that's not what surprised the trio. It's just that the boy looked very much like Harry, except for the glasses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Couldn't resist a cliffie. But wait, it's not just a regular cliffie. Every ending of my chapter has a profound effect on the story. (*sniggers*). 


	2. What about him?

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends are owned by JKR. How lucky (*sighs sadly*)!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you enjoy it. But let me know if it sucks. Please review....review....review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
dragonmaster : I am just used to writing twists every chapter. Maybe, it's a bad habit. But trust me, it is not something made up for a cliffe. I am only trying to weave threads for some good action.  
  
sew2100 : Here you go.  
  
karenkate-kitty : Thanks. He actually is (just the name, though). Your story is getting better, can't wait to read further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: What about him?  
  
Dumbledore yawned and waved in front of his mouth.  
  
"Feeling sleepy now, Albus?" asked McGonagall surprised. Dumbledore just smiled in return.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at the boy.  
  
'Wait....He doesn't look like Harry', thought Hermione. Ron and Harry wee puzzled too. One moment the boy looked like Harry and in the next he is different. No one else in the Great hall seemed to notice that. After a few seconds they shrugged it off thinking of it as an illusion.  
  
Christopher walked and sat under the hat. The hat seemed to be talking a lot to the boy and after what seemed like five minutes, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" making the Gryffindor table to cheer for him.  
  
The boy walked towards the table and stopped at Harry.  
  
"Christopher Robbins", said the boy extending his hand.  
  
"Harry Potter", said Harry shaking his hands.  
  
Harry was glad that he didn't gawk at his scar. In fact he was looking straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"You can call me Chris", said the boy smiling to Harry.  
  
Harry merely shook his head. Chris then turned towards Hermione.  
  
"You must be Hermione Granger", said smiling. Hermione was flattered. No one ever identified her like that. She blushed as she shook his hand.  
  
"And you are Ronald Weasley", said Chris shaking a surprised Ron's hands.  
  
"I have read all about you three", said sitting in the empty seat, next to Harry.  
  
"Oh", was all Ron could say.  
  
"I don't believe I know you", said Chris smiling to a startled Ginny. In fact, Ginny was actually staring at Draco Malfoy, who was making animated discussions with his housemates. She couldn't stop thinking about him after the ride to the school.  
  
"Oh, I am Ginny, Ginny Weasley", introduced Ginny herself.  
  
"Oh, then you are his sister", nodded Chris at both Ron and Ginny.  
  
"How come you are here....I mean, in your sixth year?" asked Ron doubtfully.  
  
Chris sighed and looked at them.  
  
"You must be knowing that I went to Salem. Voldermort's minions invaded the school and destroyed everything. They actually wanted to capture me but failed to do so. Albus thinks that it is safe for me to be here and so I am here", smiled Chris, looking at everyone.  
  
"Do you know Dumbledore from before?" asked Ron, a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes", said Chris without any explanation.  
  
"You call you-know-who by his name", remarked an amused Seamus.  
  
"Well, it's just a name. It's not like he his going to appear and kill us", laughed Chris, extracting an uneasy laugh from Seamus.  
  
"Why is Voldermort after you?" asked Harry staring at him.  
  
Chris looked at him for a moment before replying, "I don't know."  
  
Hermione had other thoughts. As much interested she is in his details, she wanted to know about her cousin.  
  
"Chris, do you by any chance know Cataline Granger?" asked Hermione hopefully.  
  
She didn't miss the glow on his face up on hearing the name. But he composed himself very quickly.  
  
"Why yes, I do know her very well. She speaks a lot about you. In fact we both have same classes", responded Chris with enthusiasm.  
  
"Unfortunately she went missing after the attack. Most of the missing was found. I only hope they find her. If only I was there..." paused Chris looking at the table in deep thought.  
  
"Alright, let's dig in. I am starving", said Ron trying to break the heavy atmosphere spread across the table.  
  
"Mr. Robbins", called McGonagall walking to Chris.  
  
"Here is your class schedule for the week. You have the same classes as Ms. Granger", said McGonagall before looking at Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Please help Mr. Robbins with his schedule", asked McGonagall as Hermione nodded.  
  
"You have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes", mused Hermione peeping into his schedule.  
  
"Of Course, they are my favorite subjects. They are Cataline's favorites too", said Chris with a grin.  
  
Chris and Cataline seemed to be good friends. In fact from the way Chris talks about her, Hermione suspected that they were more than friends. She however chose not to press on that. After dinner they made their way towards the Gryffindor tower, chatting and laughing along their way.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, I think there is something about Chris", whispered Ron. Both the friends were sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"What about him?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"I just can't place it yet, but I am surprised that he knows Dumbledore by his first name, he calls you-know-who by his name and he knows us", said Ron thinking.  
  
"Well, knowing me, you and Mione is no big deal. We were all over the news several times. I am glad there is someone out there who can call Voldermort by his name. But yeah, you are right. I am surprised that he calls Dumbledore by his first name", said Harry nodding.  
  
"Ok, what did I miss", asked Hermione after assisting all the first years into their dorms.  
  
"Nothing", said Harry smiling.  
  
"I am tired. I am off to bed", said Ron walking to the dorm.  
  
"Me too", said Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed. She needed to wait for a chance to talk to Harry about her feelings. However, she didn't get any chance yet.  
  
'Maybe, later', thought Hermione smiling at the thought of Harry and herself together.  
  
* * *  
  
That night a hooded figure walked to the owlery and waited till a big eagle fly into the tower with a parchment with her.  
  
The figure untied the parchment and started reading it.  
  
Son!  
  
I know it is difficult. But you need to put up your act. No one, I say, no one must doubt you, until we choose to reveal. Keep a close watch on Potter and his friends. You never know what might happen to them. I will inform you of any developments. Inform anything you find interesting to Dumbledore.  
  
Let's hope this ends soon.  
  
Love, Narscissa.  
  
Draco Malfoy smiled lovingly at the letter. His mother is taking a big risk for him. He doesn't even know if he would see her. He is grateful to her for doing this.  
  
His mother, the only person he loves in this world, is risking everything she has for him. Earlier he informed her the events that transpired from his meeting with Granger and Weasley on the train to Hagrid's class. He is finding it increasingly difficult to hate people, when his doesn't really hate anyone.  
  
'Put up the act. That is not a problem and hell, it is going to be interesting', smirked Draco. He carefully walked back to Slytherin dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
Chris stood next to Harry, waking him up.  
  
"Harry, wake up. We have to go to Transfiguration", said Chris smiling at Harry's laziness.  
  
After much effort from him Harry woke and sat up yawning.  
  
Chris was about to say something; he stopped as he found an album next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry, is that your photo album?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah", said Harry stifling a yawn.  
  
"Can I take a look at it?" asked Chris expectantly.  
  
Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
Soon, Harry, Chris and Ron walked to find a waiting Lavender and Hermione in the common room.  
  
During the breakfast, mail arrived.  
  
Hedwig nipped Harry making him drop the sausage in the plate.  
  
"Hedwig!" laughed Harry at his pet's enthusiasm.  
  
He quickly untied the parchment and fed Hedwig his bacon. The letter was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry I couldn't write to you during summer. I was actually very far undertaking a covert operation for Dumbledore. The aurors are still looking for me and I needed to hide once in a while. Minister Fudge got air that you accepted me as your godfather and so he had spies all over Privet drive, making it impossible for me to visit you or write to you.  
  
However, I am coming to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore and I shall meet you there. Keep out of trouble and be a good student (like you would listen).  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles.  
  
Harry smiled at the letter and folded into his robes. He mouthed will-tell- you-later to Ron and Hermione. He looked at Chris who was also reading a letter.  
  
"Is it from your parents?" asked Harry.  
  
Chris looked sadly at Harry and shook his head.  
  
"My parents were dead when I was very young", replied slowly.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry about that", apologized Harry.  
  
"It's Ok, I am used to it" smiled Chris, skipping the details about the letter.  
  
Ron however stared at him suspiciously.  
  
After breakfast, they walked towards their first class of the day, double Transfiguration. After taking the roll call McGonagall looked up.  
  
"Who can tell me about Shadow Transfiguration?" asked looking at the class.  
  
As usual Hermione's hand shot up. But surprisingly Chris also raised his hand, surprising Harry and Ron.  
  
"Mr. Robbins", said McGonagall expectantly.  
  
"Shadow transfiguration is actually a state where transfiguration of an object to some specific types is paused in the middle rendering a transparent state which sometimes looks like the object is almost invisible", said Chris without hesitation.  
  
"Excellent Mr. Robbins, 10 points to Gryffindor", said McGonagall smiling.  
  
Hermione was surprised. She didn't expect anyone to know about shadow transfiguration. It is actually advanced for their class.  
  
"And who can tell about which transfigurations would render the desired state?" asked McGonagall smiling as she saw Hermione's hand rising very determined.  
  
"Ms. Granger", waited McGonagall.  
  
"Transfigurations into fluids, silky material and fluorescent materials", said Hermione rather proudly.  
  
"Perfect, 10 more points to Gryffindor", said McGonagall.  
  
During lunch Chris sat next to Hermione.  
  
"How do you know about shadow transfiguration?" asked Hermione  
  
"Erm....Actually Cataline knows it. She was used to read about several things for me as I would spend most of my time on Quidditch", replied Chris sheepishly.  
  
"You play Quidditch? What position?" asked Ron rather excited.  
  
"Yeah, I was a chaser at Salem", said Chris.  
  
"Great, we have tryouts next week. Why don't you give it a try?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure", smiled Chris.  
  
Soon the five walked towards dungeons for their dreaded potions class. Snape walked in hastily and started firing question, only to Gryffindors, particularly to Harry and to his surprise, Chris. However good Chris was with Transfiguration that much awful he was with Potions. In fact, Harry was better sometimes. Snape always ignored Hermione in the class and it was no different this time.  
  
"Mr. Potter, How do you make the Draught of living dead?" asked Snape to a clueless Harry.  
  
"What happened Potter? Can't get Granger to help you out", sneered Snape making Slytherins howl in laughter.  
  
Though Harry is very much used to this, Chris was not. He was angry with Snape.  
  
"Professor, Why do you bother Harry with a potion that we don't do till next year?" interrupted Chris making Snape furious.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for their insolence and you Mr. Robbins, you will prepare an essay on Draught of the living dead and submit it to me in our next class", ordered Snape.  
  
"Phew, that was the most horrible class till now", remarked Ron as they walked out.  
  
"Chris, why were you upset?" asked a puzzled Harry.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I couldn't see anyone making fun of my friends", mumbled Chris.  
  
Harry didn't say anything but wondered about what made him respond to Snape like that.  
  
"Don't worry Chris. I will help you with the essay", said Hermione making Chris relieved.  
  
"Thanks Hermione", smiled Chris.  
  
"We are going to be late for our Care of magical creatures class", said Hermione walking quickly.  
  
All the rest trailed after her towards Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Hi Hagrid", wished all the friends to a smiling Hagrid.  
  
After all of the class assembled, Hagrid spoke.  
  
"T'day, we are going to know about Chimera", said beaming but making the whole class look at him with horror.  
  
"But, Hagrid. Why would someone want to take care of a Chimera? Isn't it a wild beast?" asked Harry, still unconvinced about Hagrid's plan.  
  
"'Arry, I know it. Dumbledore asked me to handle magical beasts that you might run into as well", smiled Hagrid dreamily.  
  
"But Hagrid, What if it attacks us?" asked a terrified Ron.  
  
"It won't. I put a charm on him" said Hagrid before going to the back of his cabin and bringing a big chimera with the heads of a lion, snake and a goat.  
  
Whole of the class now was terrified and cowered back, well, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Chris.  
  
"Ya see there. It's really easy to calm em", said Hagrid walking forward with the beast.  
  
Suddenly Neville jumped forward as Malfoy startled him and his wand gave sparks that hit the Chimera on his face, breaking whatever charm Hagrid placed.  
  
The Lion face roared as the snake hissed. Harry was about to walk forward and speak with the snakehead, Chris ran forward and hissed to the snake, asking the snakehead not to attack.  
  
Fortunately, the Lion head looked at Harry and immediately surrendered to him, making Harry pet the head. The Goat head was never a malicious one and so the Chimera calmed down and sat on the ground.  
  
The whole class including Hagrid and Harry were shocked at Chris.  
  
"Chris, you....you....are a Pa....Parselmouth?" asked a shaking Neville.  
  
Chris merely shrugged and the whole class barring Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him with fear.  
  
He looked at them surprised.  
  
"Chris, come with me", whispered Harry as he, Chris, Ron, Hermione and Lavender walked away leaving a gaping class behind.  
  
Once they reached the castle, Harry stopped Chris.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were a Parselmouth?" asked Harry.  
  
"I never really cared about it. I never thought it was that important. Besides, you were also a Parselmouth", retorted Chris, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Chris, We are not upset or mad but rather surprised. You-know-who and Harry are the only Parselmouths in existence, well, until now", said Hermione looking intently at him.  
  
Before Chris could say something, someone spoke from behind them.  
  
"Harry, Chris, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley", please come with me said Dumbledore suddenly appearing from around the corner.  
  
All four walked to Dumbledore's office, expecting an explanation.  
  
Harry was more confused than everyone. He didn't understand how Chris could be a Parselmouth.  
  
'He is a Parselmouth, he calls Dumbledore with his first name, he is mad at Snape even though he is not concerned. There is something about him', thought Harry as they approached the Gargoyle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry if I am dragging the story. I am trying to be as detailed as possible. Yell at me if you start feeling bored. 


	3. Loosing Control

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends are owned by JKR. How lucky (*sighs sadly*)!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about the delay. I just realized how hard it is to write stories back to back. I mean, my ideas from the first story come conflicting into the second. I had to work hard to clear my mind of my first story. Thanks to all my reviewers and I promise things get very heated from hear on....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
julie jewelrannah : Here is the next chapter. Please show some mercy. It is really hard to update every day.  
  
Morgan Riordan : Oh my gosh, I am so glad you guessed wrong (*laughs evilly*). A very good guess though. I could use it in another story. Please be patient and the truth shall be revealed.  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY : I hope not. I don't make any promises, but hey I write according to the situation (*expression changes to sorry*)  
  
shdurrani : Thank you. Here comes the next one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Loosing Control  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy walked back from the Care of Magical creatures class to his common room. That was quite a discovery of Chris's ability to speak parseltongue, he thought. He needed to inform his mother of this news immediately. As he walked, he observed a shaggy black dog wading around the Herbology greenhouse, which is a bit away from the main castle.  
  
Draco looked around doubtfully and tried to have a good look at the dog. He was almost positive about the dog. But before he could confirm his doubts, the dog jumped over the hedge and ran away.  
  
'This is something interesting', thought Draco Malfoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Chris silently followed Dumbledore into his office. As soon as they walked in, Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, flew all the way and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at her and petted her as Hermione, Ron and Chris gawked at him and the bird.  
  
"Ah....Seems like Fawkes recognizes you Harry", smiled Dumbledore. All four sat across Dumbledore, waiting for him to talk.  
  
"Mr. Robbins, It has come to my attention that you disrupted the Care of Magical Creatures class. Please make sure you do not repeat such things again", said Dumbledore looking straight into his eyes.  
  
Chris nodded as if he understood something....some hidden message.  
  
"You may go now", said Dumbledore, making Chris look the three one last time before walking out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore walked to his desk and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Is there something you want to ask, Harry?" smiled Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Professor, It's about Chris. I mean.... why is Voldermort after him? Does he know you from before? And how come he is a Parselmouth too?" asked Harry holding his breath.  
  
"Well, Please understand that you are not the only one Voldermort hates, Harry. And yes, I knew him from before. I actually did save him before Voldermort could kill him. Then I sent him to his paternal relatives in America. As for the Parselmouth thing, I believe he got it when he was a kid too. I am not completely aware of the details as to how he got it", said Dumbledore looking at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded understandingly. He very well knew that Dumbledore is hiding something from him and there will be no use pressing for it.  
  
"Just remember Harry. Christopher has lost his parents just like you and he lived a lonely child hood. A few weeks before, his only home has been destroyed. I believe all three of you would understand and help him recover from his sorrow", concluded Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron wished him and left the office immediately. They walked into the common room to find Chris staring into the fire. Harry walked to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Chris, I....we are sorry for behaving like that. I mean I know what it feels to be doubted by everyone around you. Still I did it to you", said Harry apologetically.  
  
"Never mind Harry. We are friends. No offence taken", beamed Chris, making the trio happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy walked silently towards the owlery to send a mail. He opened the letter and read it to confirm the details of it.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
How are you doing? I am doing all right. As you said, I am maintaining my façade. I have important news for you. I believe I told you about a new student named "Christopher Robbins", transferred from Salem to join us in this year. It was a surprise that he is also a Parselmouth. Only Voldermort and Harry Potter, as I know are Parselmouth. It also seems like Dumbledore knows him and I feel that he is hiding something about the new boy. He is now a good friend of Harry Potter.  
  
I believe I also saw Sirius Black prowl around Hogwarts, but don't think he came into the castle to meet Potter or anyone. Arabella Figg is continuing as our DADA teacher. But I also hear about Remus Lupin returning to Hogwarts. I will inform you as soon I hear more.  
  
Please write to me as soon as possible.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco  
  
He contently folded it and tied it to his eagle and sent it to his mother.  
  
'I need to find out more about Harry Potter and his friends', thought Draco as he waded down to Slytherin common room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, come on. We are going to be late for breakfast", yelled Ron at Harry who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Let's wait for Hermione, Ron", said Harry as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, But Hermione left already", said Lavender walking down the stairs.  
  
"What do you mean? She always waits for us", said Harry wondering about it.  
  
"I guess so. But she said she needed to help Chris with some potions essay", replied Lavender.  
  
"Oh." pondered Harry.  
  
"There you go. She might already be there at the breakfast. Let's move", pulled Ron.  
  
Harry walked all the way to the Great hall silently. He really missed spending time with her and he wanted to speak his heart with her. But he hardly gets time and now she is busy helping Chris. His thoughts broke as they approached the Gryffindor table. Hermione was sitting next to Chris laughing over something he said. Harry was surprised she didn't sit at her usual position.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hi Harry", said Hermione before turning to Chris, listening to his conversation.  
  
Harry felt odd.  
  
'That's not like Hermione. She cares about me and so do I. But why is she not even looking at me? Gosh, am I being jealous? Chris is our friend', thought Harry and started poking his breakfast. He was not in his usual mood.  
  
After breakfast they walked to their classes and Harry observed that Hermione is still not talking to him. Instead, she is chatting with Chris about their fifth year. Harry felt a little pain in his heart. He shrugged it aside and walked to their class. The rest of the day went the same way, with Hermione not staying with Harry or talking much with him.  
  
"Hermione", shouted Harry running after her, as soon as the last class of the day ended.  
  
Hermione whirred around to find a running Harry.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um....I am going down to the kitchen. Do you want to go with me?" asked Harry crossing his fingers.  
  
"Oh Harry, I would love to, but you know I promised Chris that I would help him with his homework", sighed Hermione and before Harry could say something she turned around and ran away.  
  
Harry was totally let down with despair.  
  
'There is no way she would like you like that. I mean, she didn't even want to spend time with you', thought Harry. Dejected he made his way to the common room, leaving a sad looking Hermione behind. Unknown to Harry, Hermione has come to a point where she started feeling that Harry would never like her more than a friend. She felt awful, first for not getting to be noticed by Harry and second, Harry might fall for someone else. So Hermione decided to get used to the pain, but the more she tried to, the more awful she felt.  
  
Sighing heavily, she walked towards library and plopped next to Chris. He looked up at her face and smiled.  
  
"Why are you so upset?" asked Chris  
  
"Nothing", replied Hermione not being interested in sharing the details.  
  
Chris was determined to get the details out of her. Their discussion continued while Harry in the Gryffindor common room started feeling awful at himself.  
  
'It's not like I expressed my love to her. May be, if I do then she might return my feelings or at least I would know if she is not interested. I must talk to her', decided Harry and walked towards the library.  
  
"Oh Chris", laughed Hermione and hugged Chris as Harry made his way into the library.  
  
Harry was shocked to say the least to see them in that position. He gasped and ran back, tears dwelling in his eyes. Harry ran all the way to the Astronomy tower, instead of going to the common room. He stood there and watched at the forbidden forest, sadly.  
  
"How I wish Hermione....How I wish I was the one you loved", muttered Harry.  
  
Back in the library, both Hermione and Chris looked at Harry's direction as they heard the gasp and they immediately realized what happened.  
  
"Guess Harry saw us", said Hermione.  
  
"We should talk to him", said Chris standing up and setting his books in his bag.  
  
They walked quickly and quietly towards the common room, hoping to find Harry there, only to be greeted by an empty room.  
  
"Chris, I think he is upset. I will talk to him", said Hermione sitting in a couch and opening her book.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Chris.  
  
Hermione simply nodded and Chris went to his dorm for the night.  
  
After spending some time on the tower, Harry returned to the common room to see Hermione sleeping in the couch with a book in her lap. Harry stopped for a few seconds and looked at Hermione intently.  
  
'God, she looks so cute. I love you Hermione. But I guess I don't deserve you', sighed Harry and retired for the night.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night Hermione woke up, being uneasy sleeping on the couch. She yawned and checked the time to be two past midnight.  
  
'Have to talk to Harry tomorrow', thought Hermione and went to her dorm to get some sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Harry woke up, got ready and left for the breakfast very early. He just didn't want to talk with anyone.  
  
Hermione came to the common room waiting for her friends.  
  
"Ron, Where is Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh....He left very early this morning", replied a surprised Ron.  
  
'Weird. He would have told me', thought Ron.  
  
"Good Morning Chris, ready from breakfast", smiled Hermione to Chris and the trio left for the Great hall.  
  
Hermione found Harry sitting at the far end of the table, alone and pecking his bacon thoughtfully. She bit her lip as she walked to him, instead of sitting at her usual position.  
  
"Harry"  
  
Harry looked up to see Hermione staring at him.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" asked Hermione as normally as possible.  
  
Harry didn't reply at all. He simply continued nibbling his breakfast, as if Hermione is not present in front of him. She sighed and sat next to him. Harry immediately stood up and walked out of the great hall inspite of Hermione calling him from behind. He walked as quickly as possible to the transfiguration class.  
  
"Hermione, did you talk to him yesterday?" asked Chris walking to Hermione.  
  
"No, I fell asleep on the couch and you saw what happened when I tried now", said a disappointed Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I think it is exactly happening as I told you. Try and talk to him", said Chris leading her to the classroom.  
  
"Hermione, What was all that about?" asked a puzzled Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed and explained him everything.  
  
"Why don't you tell him that?" said Ron, trying to contain himself of the excitement.  
  
"Ron, He is not listening to me. I still don't understand why he is mad with me", said an exasperated Hermione.  
  
They walked into the classroom just as the class was about to start and Hermione found Harry in the corner of the classroom, away from where they usually sit.  
  
Harry's mind was not at all on the class. He watched Hermione sadly before concentrating on the notes being taken from McGonagall's lecture.  
  
"Everyone. Today I am going to test you for your potential animagus form. Dumbledore suggested to get a head start as this particular ability might be very helpful in fighting the dark side", said McGonagall eyeing Harry.  
  
"Just walk forward in the order you are sitting so that I can test each one", announced McGonagall.  
  
One after the other walked towards McGonagall as she cast the spell to check for each ones animagus form.  
  
Lavender brown was a squirrel; Ronald Weasley was a fox; Hermione Granger was a Raven; Blaise Zabini was a monkey; Draco Malfoy was a Horse. Christopher Robbins was a Leopard and so the list went on.  
  
"Harry Potter", called McGonagall in the end as he chose to sit in the corner most chair.  
  
Harry reluctantly walked in the front. McGonagall muttered the charm and a very bright light shot out of Harry, much brighter than anyone making almost everyone close their eyes. The light slowly took form of a bird, no, a Phoenix, an amazingly red and gold phoenix. After a few seconds the bird disappeared.  
  
McGonagall was speechless and so is the rest of the class. They never heard or known of anyone turn into a magical creature, Phoenix none the least.  
  
"You seem to be gifted Mr. Potter", said McGonagall shooting her rare appreciation.  
  
Harry smiled weakly and walked towards his seat. As he passed Hermione, she held his hand and smiled at him. Harry sadly looked at her, shook his hand and continued walking, making tears well up in Hermione's eyes.  
  
As soon as the class is over, Harry ran out of it all the way to their charms class.  
  
"Harry", shouted Ron making Harry stop and look at him.  
  
"What happened to you mate?" asked Ron concernedly. He realized that Harry is mad at Hermione but he didn't understand why Harry is mad at him.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Harry, I don't know why you are mad at me. I am sorry if I did something wrong", said Ron hoping that Harry would speak.  
  
Harry felt miserable. He was only upset that Hermione didn't love him and chose to spend time with Chris all the time. But Ron, well, Ron is his best mate and he's just being a jerk to him.  
  
"Ron, I am sorry. I didn't mean to behave like that. I am just being very upset", said Harry  
  
"Never mind mate. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ron hoping to explain him about what Hermione told him. He did promise her that he wouldn't talk to Harry about it. But he couldn't see Harry in such pain.  
  
Harry shook his head. He is just not ready yet. He needed to let Hermione go, something he couldn't do, however hard he tried. Instead his feelings for her grew stronger by each day. Pushing his thoughts aside, he walked with Ron oblivious to the fact that a tear filled Hermione was standing at the corner, watching him go to the class.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's bad mood continued as time progressed. It hit the roof when Malfoy made fun of him in the great hall.  
  
"Feeling sad as the mudblood chose the new guy over you, Potter?" smirked Malfoy.  
  
That actually touched a nerve. However hard he tried, he couldn't control himself. Harry shook with anger and suddenly the whole Great hall started warming up. Red colored aura started emitting from him, rapidly spreading across the Great hall. Malfoy became pale. He just wanted to be what he was in the early years to Harry. But here Harry seems to be really pissed, something his mother warned him not to try.  
  
Chris and Hermione walked into the great hall as Ron was cowering away from Harry's form. They looked at how angry Harry was and gasped. Harry's eyes started shining gold in color. The Great hall became very hot and it seemed like the whole castle will explode any minute. All the food plates flew high in the air and the tables started shaking as if there would be an earthquake. McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick had to hold the tables from falling down as most of the students were on the floor. The rest ran out of the great hall.  
  
All the candles flickered and went off as dark clouds covered the great hall making it very dark even during the mid-day time. There was a sonic boom that started evolving all over and quickly it became unbearable. Everyone closed their ears and hid behind whatever they can. Hermione and Chris became really concerned. However, Hermione knows better than confronting him now.  
  
Fortunately Dumbledore walked in. Realizing the situation, he went straight to Harry and put his arm over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, Please calm down. It does not do good to loose control of one self", said Dumbledore making Harry calm down a bit. Slowly the whole situation came under control and the atmosphere became normal. Harry realized what he did and he apologized to Dumbledore.  
  
"Meet me tonight after dinner, Harry", said Dumbledore walking to the high table.  
  
Slowly everyone settled at their respective tables, stealing glances at Harry.  
  
"Ha....Harry, are you all right?" asked a concerned and shaken Ron.  
  
Harry simply nodded and then looked at Hermione. She was looking at him with concern, sorrow and sadness in her eyes. He quickly glanced away, unable to look into her eyes.  
  
Harry quickly finished his lunch and walked away, not waiting for Ron. As he walked, he pulled the letter he got in the morning from Sirius and started to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? How are Hermione and Ron? Hope you met Christopher. I also heard that you both have become friends. I need to see you. Please meet me at the shrieking shack tonight.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry didn't get it. Sirius always signs 'snuffles' in his letters. He decided to save all his questions for later, when he would meet Sirius.  
  
* * *  
  
That night after dinner, Malfoy opened the letter from his mother.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
That is actually good news about Christopher. I know about him. He is also a powerful wizard. Voldermort actually wanted to kill him too. But for some reason, he stopped the pursuit. As for Christopher being a parselmouth, I have no idea how.  
  
Be very careful Draco. We shall bide until our chance and we shall soon reach our goal. Let me know of any events of concern or interest.  
  
Love,  
  
Narcissa.  
  
Draco smiled and pocketed the letter. He then wrote another letter about the events that happened that day to his mother went towards the owlery to mail it. He ran into Ginny in the corridor.  
  
"What are you doing outside Weasley?" asked with an air of pride.  
  
"None of your concern Malfoy", replied Ginny with as much pride.  
  
"Actually, it is Weasley. I am a prefect you see", smirked Malfoy.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything. She simply looked into Draco's eyes and he did into hers. They both got locked and after a minute, unknown to either, they slowly closed and their lips brushed.  
  
As if breaking the spell, Malfoy looked at Ginny with horror and ran past her. Ginny was as shocked as him.  
  
'How could I kiss a Malfoy? I mean, it was just brushing but still it is the most horrible thing. But....is it? He did smell good.' thought Ginny as she ran towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Malfoy's head was spinning. 'Did I just kiss a Weasley? That would be the last thing I would do. But she did feel good....whoa, what am I thinking?' shouted Malfoy mentally as he slowed down towards the owlery.  
  
He then mailed his letter and as he looked down towards the grounds, he saw someone walk out of the castle, sneaking....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I guess I am done with all the settings for the plot. Hope to post some action/adventure and some romance soon.... 


	4. Capturing the Traitor

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends are owned by JKR. How lucky (*sighs sadly*)!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to all my reviewers for their reviews and their patience. (guess I am getting worse)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
julie jewelrannah : Thank you.  
  
sew2100 : Well, you will find out soon  
  
dragonmaster : Something like that. Thanks for your patience  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4:Capture of the traitor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was scared of facing Harry. But she couldn't stay without talking to him. She thought back to the day she and Chris were in the library.  
  
* * *Flashback* * *  
  
"Hermione, What is bothering you?" asked Chris looking at Hermione.  
  
"Nothing Chris", replied Hermione, unwilling to talk about it.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I am not going to stop bugging you until you tell what is in that head of yours. You can choose the easy way or the hard way...." Continued Chris.  
  
Hermione realized that it is futile to hide things from Chris. Besides, she wanted to share it with someone anyway. But she wouldn't trust Ron, not in a bad way, but he was too loyal to Harry.  
  
"Well...." started Hermione making Chris stop his rambling.  
  
"It's about Harry...." paused Hermione trying to rethink her statement.  
  
"You like Harry....isn't it?" asked Chris smiling.  
  
"How....How did you know?" asked a puzzled Hermione, starting to blush.  
  
"Well, it doesn't take a scientist to understand what's going on. Besides, you're too obvious. The way you steal glances at him and care for him gives it away Hermione", said Chris making Hermione blush deeper.  
  
"True Chris. I mean, he was my first friend and he stood by me all through our 5 years of friendship. Never did he make me feel insecure. He always treated me more than I might deserve. He cares a lot....probably more than Ron", said Hermione looking dreamily at the ceiling.  
  
"Hermione, it seems to me that you are in love. Why don't you talk to him?" asked Chris laughing at her expressions.  
  
Hermione's face paled immediately.  
  
"I don't know Chris. It doesn't seem like he is going to return my feelings. I mean I tried to reach him and make him realize that I like him, but he never responded. I am scared Chris, I am scared of rejection and worst of all, losing his friendship would be devastating for me." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hermione, calm down. How do you know he wouldn't return your feelings? I bet he was busy with his responsibilities, constant thinking about Voldermort and some thick headedness to return your feelings. But I strongly think that he likes you too", said Chris patting Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
"You think so?" asked Hermione hopefully.  
  
"Of Course Hermione. I observed how he looks at you when you are not facing him. He cares a lot about you Hermione", said Chris. He scooted closer to Hermione.  
  
"Look, if he doesn't return your feelings, we will make him do it", assured Chris making Hermione laugh.  
  
"Oh Chris", hugged Hermione and in the next moment she heard a gasp. She did catch Harry quickly walking away from the library.  
  
"Guess Harry saw us", said Hermione.  
  
"We should talk to him", said Chris standing up and setting his books in his bag.  
  
They walked quickly and quietly towards the common room, hoping to find Harry there, only to be greeted by an empty room.  
  
"Chris, I think he is upset. I will talk with him", said Hermione sitting in a couch and opening her book.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Chris.  
  
Hermione simply nodded and Chris went to his dorm for the night.  
  
* * *End Flashback * * *  
  
Hermione sighed heavily. From that day, Harry seemed very upset and avoided her. She is now scared not just about expressing her feelings but also Harry's misunderstanding about Chris. But she had hope that he had feelings for her, as Harry looked jealous.  
  
She sat in the darkest corner of the common room, possible. She did not want to talk with anyone that evening. It was nearing midnight. Suddenly Harry walked into the common room, making Hermione tensed. He didn't observe her as he walked straight into his dorm. A couple of minutes later, the door to Harry's dorm opened and Harry walked out with a cloak in his hand. He slowly descended the stairs, making sure not to make any sounds. He looked around the common room to see if anyone is still up. Hermione held her breath. Fortunately for her, Harry didn't to see her. Harry then opened his cloak and started to cover him.  
  
'Where would Harry be going at this late hour? Is he going to meet someone?' at that thought Hermione gasped in her mind. What if he is in danger?  
  
'What if he meets a girl?' Hermione couldn't think further. It would break her heart into a million pieces.  
  
She wanted to follow him, but wasn't sure about how. Suddenly her face lit up with an idea. She pointed her wand at Harry, who was still trying to cover himself completely and muttered 'Candeo Precipuus'. Harry, unknown to self started glowing with a golden aura, even under the cloak, visible to Hermione. Smiling, Hermione stood up and followed him like a cat.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was surprised to see someone sneak out of the castle at that hour of the night. He quickly ran down the tower and started to follow the person. Even from a few feet behind, he could make out that the person is a girl. A few feet ahead of her, there is some sort of a glowing orb moving forward, very quickly. Draco ran along the castle walls towards the edge of the forest and used the trees to hide him from the person. Moonlight spread across the grounds and Draco was shocked to recognize Hermione, walking as if someone would see her.  
  
'Why is she out here? Granger sneaking out in the nights, I never even thought about that', pondered Draco as he followed her. He found her in front of him, a few trees ahead, pacing as if she is following the glowing orb moving on the grounds. Suddenly Hermione stopped near whomping willow.  
  
The tree started waving the branches as the glowing orb approached the tree and suddenly it stopped. The orb disappeared under the tree. Draco didn't have a clue as to what's happening. Then Hermione approached the tree and took a long broken branch and prodded the root and voila, the tree stopped swinging its branches at Hermione as well. Hermione then looked around once and crawled inside.  
  
Draco was not sure where Hermione went. He got caught in deciding whether to follow her or not.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry walked all the way into the Shrieking Shack. He walked up the familiar steps they took in the third year. There was no sound at all. It's as if no one is inside. Harry felt suspicious. He was not sure why he didn't find Sirius yet.  
  
Harry pushed the door to the room upstairs and walked in only to find three death eaters standing and waiting for him. Harry immediately drew his wand and started firing curses, while dodging those thrown by the death eaters. Harry was too fast and agile for them. In no time, he had all three knocked out on the floor. Harry realized that Sirius never wrote the letter.  
  
'Damn, why didn't I see it before? I mean, the writing did seem a little out of place....' Thought Harry.  
  
He walked out of the room and to his horror, found several death eaters rounding the main room. Harry again started stunning them, occasionally hiding behind the wooden pillars getting out of some of the curses thrown his way.  
  
"Obdormio", muttered Harry making two of the death eaters fall to the ground, into deep slumber.  
  
'Hmmm, studying in the summer has it's advantages', thought Harry.  
  
"Stupefy", shouted Harry knocking one death eater out.  
  
One death eater managed to sneak along the stairs towards Harry while he stunned two more death eaters. The death eater pointed at Harry and shouted "Crucio".  
  
Pain unlike anything spread all over his body. However, he was not new to this. But before Harry could do something, he heard someone gasp. He looked at the entrance to see a shocked Hermione. Recovering quickly she stunned the remaining two death eaters. She ran to Harry, her eyes ready to shower and filled with concern.  
  
"Medicor", muttered Hermione, pointing her wand at Harry. All his pain vanished in a second. He stood up and looked at her. It was almost a week since he looked straight at her.  
  
"Thanks", muttered Harry, rather incoherently.  
  
Hermione still very shaken from what she saw happen to Harry didn't notice someone move behind her.  
  
But Harry did see Wormtail move quickly behind Hermione. Before he could do something, Wormtail caught Hermione by throat and put the wand to her head.  
  
"Drop your wand Harry Potter", said Wormtail, trying to sound menacing.  
  
Harry didn't have a choice. He dropped his wand and looked at Wormtail.  
  
"How interesting to see a disarmed Potter. My master would be very pleased. Get ready to meet my master, Potter", said Wormtail.  
  
He trained his wand at Harry cursed "Petrificus...", before he could say further, "STUPEFY", a curse hit Wormtail from behind and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at the entrance of the Shrieking Shack to find Draco Malfoy standing and pointing his wand at Wormtail.  
  
"All right there Granger?" asked Malfoy as Hermione simply nodded.  
  
'Malfoy, helping us, I got to be dreaming....' Thought Hermione. Harry's thoughts were running along similar lines.  
  
"Don't worry Potter, I am not here to capture you for the dark lord", smirked Malfoy.  
  
He quickly walked forward and bound an unconscious Wormtail. Hermione and Harry were still lost for words. Malfoy looked at them and sighed. There is no reason to hide it anymore.  
  
"All right, listen to me Harry. I am not on my father's side. I am with you, with Dumbledore, understand?" asked Draco.  
  
"But....why?" was all Harry could utter.  
  
Draco smiled at him, not the malicious one that he often flashes but a genuine one.  
  
"Well, first of all, it was my mother who explained me what is good from bad, but wanted me to feign being on my father's side. That way she thinks that I am safe. Dumbledore accepted me as well. I am sorry that I was a git to all of you along the way", said Draco.  
  
Harry quickly recovered from the shocking revelation and bound Wormtail.  
  
"Guess, Black can finally live normal", said Draco shocking both Hermione and Harry.  
  
"You know about Sirius?" asked Hermione, unable to believe.  
  
Draco simply nodded.  
  
"How?" asked a bewildered Harry  
  
"My mother went to Hogwarts during the same time as Sirius and Harry's parents. She told me everything and she also believes that Black is innocent", said Draco casually.  
  
"I also know that he comes in his Animagus form to meet Harry", continued Draco freezing Harry in his path.  
  
"Don't worry. I am not going to tell anyone. If my mother believes he is innocent, I do too", said Draco.  
  
"Thanks Draco", said Harry as Draco nodded.  
  
"You both take the rat to Dumbledore. I do not wish to have my name all over to put me in trouble", smirked Draco and ran out first.  
  
Harry folded his cloak into his pocket and took his wand. He still didn't talk to Hermione. She sighed and placed an anti-Animagi charm on him before levitating Wormtail's body behind them. They walked wordless all the way to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Treacle fudge" said Harry making the gargoyle give way to the stairs. Hermione was surprised that Harry always knew the password. Silently they went into the office with Wormtail hovering behind them, unconscious.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. We got Wormtail. We can free Sirius", rambled Harry.  
  
"Harry, please calm down. Tell me exactly what happened", asked Dumbledore.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione explained what ever happened including Draco's help. Dumbledore nodded and went to the fireplace. He threw some powder and asked for minister Fudge. Fudge's face went white upon hearing the narration from Dumbledore. He reluctantly agreed that Sirius black was innocent. In no time Fudge along with a few aurors stomped into Dumbledore's office. They forced some veritaserum and got all the facts from Wormtail, right from his plan to capture Harry to Voldermort's revival during the tri-wizard tournament. They took Wormtail and went away promising declaration of Sirius Black's innocence and some compensation for him.  
  
Dumbledore saw Fudge off and walked back.  
  
"Congratulations Harry. I will let Sirius know of the events that transpired to his freedom. I believe you will be staying with him from now on", said Dumbledore peering over his glasses.  
  
"Professor, I am very happy but I must thank Draco Malfoy for his timely help", said Harry. Never did he mention his gratitude towards Hermione, which hurt her a bit. But she swallowed it, though with difficulty, as she knew that Harry is still mad at her.  
  
Harry was delirious. He ran all the way towards Gryffindor tower. They explained everything to Ron, Chris, Ginny and Lavender. Chris and Ron were very happy for him.  
  
'At last Harry is going to have live with his godfather', thought Ron happily.  
  
Still Harry was not talking to Hermione. She didn't know what to do. If Harry couldn't forgive her in such a happy occasion, she didn't know when.  
  
But she was determined to express her feelings and possible get him to forgive her for whatever she did. She knew he would not be leaving Ron's company. The next morning Hermione thought and wrote a letter to Harry. She then went to the owlery and attached the letter to Hedwig and sent her over. Sighing she made her way towards the Great hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry sat talking with Ron, but not with Hermione and not very much with Chris.  
  
Hedwig flew over to Harry and he took the mail.  
  
Harry,  
  
I am not really sure why you are so mad at me. What ever it is, I hope you forgive me. I cannot possibly go on without talking to you. Please understand and meet me tonight after dinner in the astronomy tower.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed deep. He really missed talking to her. Hell, he even stopped looking at her. He realized how he missed her. He walked towards the potions class thinking about Hermione.  
  
'Why am I so mad at her? Guess I am jealous at Chris......', his thoughts trailed off as someone was calling his name. He turned around to find Chris running towards him.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you", said Chris crossing his fingers.  
  
"What about?" asked Harry, not showing much interest.  
  
"Well....It's about Hermione", said Chris. Before he could say something Harry cut him off.  
  
"Oh, congratulations. I know you would make her happy", said Harry with dejection clearly sounding in his voice.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" asked a shocked Chris.  
  
"Well, You like Hermione, don't you?" asked Harry getting surprised at his reaction.  
  
"Of Course, I don't like her 'like that' ", said Chris, getting frustrated. He really didn't understand where Harry was getting at.  
  
"Then, what was that in the library, the other night?" asked Harry trying to judge the situation.  
  
Then it struck Chris.  
  
"Harry, you don't think that I and Hermione are going out, do you?" asked Chris laughing.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh Harry, that night Hermione was talking about some of her problems and I offered to help her. There is nothing going on dude", said Chris continuing to laugh.  
  
Harry slowly started to realize. He really felt disgusted at himself for being such a prat.  
  
"Do you want to know her problem?" smirked Chris.  
  
But before Harry could say something, Snape walked towards them.  
  
"Potter, Robbins, do you need a separate invitation to get to the class?" sneered Snape making them run to the class.  
  
Harry couldn't concentrate on the class at all. His thoughts were completely revolving around Hermione. He thought about how she cared for him, how she helped him with homework, how she tried to help him last night and how he behaved like a total prat towards her, only because he was jealous of her and Chris.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in the class", roared Snape snapping Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
Harry lost several points all through the day in almost all the classes. Hermione looked at him concerned while Ron was totally puzzled.  
  
"What happened mate?" asked Ron worried about Harry.  
  
"I am fine. Just thinking", answered Harry trying to evade Ron's questions.  
  
'I really need to talk to Hermione', repeated Harry mentally, eagerly waiting for the night to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
